Felis Catus
by theoHIangurl
Summary: There's a special new member aboard the Ark! Too bad the twins weren't aware. (idk if someone did this already but oh well. First story so please tell me what you think thanks )


**Title: Felis Catus**

**BY:theoHIangurl**

"Hurry up will you" gold spat at the only other current occupant of the room. "I'm movin as fast as I can. An artist needs time!" red, who was currently concentrating on his latest 'project', hissed back. It was a brilliant idea if he said so himself. Unfortunately it was an idea that would most likely have to go officially unclaimed unless they got caught. But it was still so totally worth it seeing as the worlds' most 'brilliant idea' was taking place in one of the most untouched-by-pranksters place on base. Prowl's office.

The first mech just rolled his optics moodily at the others 'artist' comment and left it alone.

According to the two mecha everything was going smoothly and this would be a clean getaway. So on they went (though one slightly unwilling). Unbeknownst to said mechs, a being lurked in the darkness watching, waiting and bracing their self for the silent attack.

After a few klicks of silence, save for the occasional groan of slight disapproval from gold, the being had had enough and out it pounced—right onto the red's face. A loud (borderline Starscream) screech was emitted but alas it fell upon Deaf ears to the world outside the soundproofed room.

OoOoOoOo

He honestly didn't think Primus truly loved him until this very moment. It was perfect. Just perfect. Enough to make the medic actually break his usual scowl in favor of a (much needed) laugh fit.

"Why?" you ask. Well to sum it up: two of the most renown fighters in the _entire _Autobot Army sat in med bay sporting some of their most intense dents, and gashes outside of battle. And that's saying something since the twins have been in one too many (violent) on base brawls to count.

"A-and all this because of-of...pfft!" was all Ratchet could blurt out before busting back into slightly disturbing hysterics. The two front liners sat side by side on the berth both glaring and fuming at the medics' sudden gain in a sense of humor. Well, at least they were the only patients in the bay.

Suddenly the med bay doors slid open emitting the last mech in the universe the twin terrors wanted to see. But oh that couldn't just be it could it? Oh, no no no. He brought Unicron WITH HIM! Both brothers perked up and braced for another battle.

"Ratchet. Scatcat is being very jumpy today and she won't consume any of her energon. Ple…" the black and white stopped in his sentence at the sound of snickering. Ratchet's snickering.

"I'm sorry Prowl I heard you. It's just that our old sunny-sides up duo over here got attacked by the big ol' mean putty cat" *Snicker* "And that's probably why your cat's so worked up." Ratchet replied after he'd relatively calmed.

Prowl thought, all in an astrosecond, about the attempted prank setup earlier in his office, his cat-Scatcat's mood swing, and of course, the situation currently in front of him. After Putting these pieces together, plus Sunstreaker and Sideswipes' defeated facial expressions paired with their appearance, prowl couldn't help his reaction. He grinned like a mad mech before allowing a tiny giggle to escape, slowly evolving into a light laugh fit himself.

"Aw come _on!_ Now Prowl's laughing. You know what? Laugh it up, just rub the acid right on in!" Sideswipe said whilst flipping his arms in an 'I give up' motion. His golden twin kept quiet but still huffed a sigh of irritation and crossed his arms over his chest plates.

Prowl sobered up from his reaction and spoke "Well twins, had you simply remembered to come to the base wide meeting you'd have known this little bundle of joy was waiting for you in my office." He pet Scatcat behind the ears to thank her for doing a job well done, making the mechanical feline purr. "As punishment for your actions, for four orns, you will be washing all the wash racks on base after they have closed."

The Twins just sat now slack jawed in shock, not at prowls words but at the fact that yes-PROWL had a fragging cat! But since when?!

"Well you got your sentence mechs and I'm done repairing you so beat it you slag heaps before I join Scatcat in the 'attack the twins today' club!" Ratchet growled threateningly, waving his wrench to prove a point. The twins quickly got up and left before the medic followed through, but not before sparing a quick glare at the happily purring feline in prowls arms. Prowl noticed the looks but simply ignored them. He set an internal reminder to later burn into them that should _any_ harm come to his Scatcat, as his mate would say "shit was going to hit the fan."

Once they left the Black and white finally took a seat on a medical berth and set down Scatcat so Ratchet could to tend to her. While he waited he began to muse to himself how useful Scatcat really is beyond companionship. Not being biased as a cat lover/owner, but the Felis Catus is a truly mysterious and wonderful species. Well...at least it is to Prowl.


End file.
